Amon'krie
The Amon'krie are a humanoid species native to the planet Arrae. Biology Amon'krie resemble humans in terms of basic skeletal structure with five fingers on each hand and legs that are relatively straight. A typical amon'krie has a blue to purple complexion, though a teal complexion is possible albeit seemingly rare. Many amon'krie sport naturally-developing patterns on their faces and/or scalps. The amon'krie scalp is a multi-layered arrangement of semi-flexible cartilege structures - also called 'fringe' or 'crest'. Contrary to a persistent myth, the tendrils of the scalp, though possessing a small degree of flexibility, do not 'flop around'. Some amon'krie have textures, including ridges, and prominent scale patterns, on their scalp tendrils. Although amon'krie have no ears, the tympanic membranes occupying the same area, visible as a series of fine ridges extending from beneath the sides of the scalp, serve the same function. These are often referred to and translated as 'ears' in common speech for simplicity's sake, although some asari prefer the term 'aurals'. The amon'krie are an all-female species and reproduce through a type of parthenogenesis. Culture Because of their long lifespan, amon'krie tend to have a "long view" not common in other races. When they encounter a new species or situation, the amon'krie are more comfortable with an extended period of passive observation and study than immediate action. They are unfazed that some of their investments or decisions may not pay off for decades or centuries. Matriarchs can seem to make incomprehensible decisions, but their insight is evident when their carefully-laid plans come to fruition. In interstellar relations, this long view manifests in the unspoken policy of centrism. The amon'krie instinctively seek to maintain stable balances of economic, political, and military power. Traditionally, amon'krie spread their influence through cultural domination and intellectual superiority. They invite new species of advanced development to join the galactic community, knowing that their ideals and beliefs will inevitably influence the existing culture. The amon'krie tend toward communal, consensus attitudes among themselves too: for example, they prefer to live in shared spaces aboard starships even if there are alternatives available. Amon'krie are well aware they tend to be attractive, and are comfortable expressing their sexuality. The Amon’krie celebrate the springtime fertility ritual Janiris, named for the ancient Amon’krie goddess of fertility, Janiri, which marks the start of the new year. During this time, they create wreathes of flowers and distribute them among their friends and loved ones. Religion Siari, the mainstream Amon'krie religion is a pantheistic faith. The faithful agree on certain core truths: the universe is a consciousness, every life within it is an aspect of the greater whole, and death is a merging of one's spiritual energy back into greater universal consciousness. Siarists don't specifically believe in reincarnation; they believe that spiritual energy returning to the universal consciousness will eventually be used to fill new mortal vessels. Before the rise of siari pantheism, amon'krie religions were as diverse as their political opinion. The strongest survivor from those days is the monotheistic religion worshipping the goddess Athame, known simply as the Athame Doctrine. Language History Category:Races *